Sunsets Chapter One
by Under The Blossom Tree
Summary: A new series ; Sunsets. A romance involving Gray mainly. This chapter's main characters are Gray & Kai. However, Gray will accidently bump into a special someone...
1. Chapter 1

Sunsets ~ Chapter One

"Jesus Christ!" He cried. "I can't take it anymore!" An old gentle man glared upon his red face. "Calm down, Gray!" That was it. He couldn't take his work being like crap. He was off. He walked out of the door and said nothing. The door let out a screach of a slam and closed itself due to the force of the push. The beach was a calm area where he could lie down and forget about his troubles. How could he resist the temtation of not going there when stress was upon his body? It sent calming calls from the seaguls down his ear so the air would flow in harmony inside his chest. Until, of course, Kai hopped along to his disturbance and yelped out "GRAY, GRAY! I FORGOT MY UNDERWEAR TODAY!". Gray would sigh from embarrassment as everyone stared oddly at the pair & walk of to his house blushing. "Kai, the dick" He would mutter. "(Thats Kai for you...)" Gray would rest his sleepy head and forget about the whole thing. A few months had passed as Gray walked along the beach, topless. He accidently walked into a girl as her face flushed with redness. "AH CRAP!" He screamed. The girl just let out a little "Sorry.." and walked off calmly as if nothing happened, but in Grays eyes, he could tell there was a tiny shudder down her spine. Gray was too embarrassed to carry on so he just ran off to Kai's food shack. "Jeez, Gray! You look like someone told the world you lost your virginity. Wazzup??" Gray's face went all red as he started to speak. "A girl walked into me when I was topless..." He sighed. "Gray, thats nothing! Once I fell ontop of a girl and..." "Don't tell me again!" Gray thundered. "Uhh ohh yeah I told you last wednesday! Lets head back." They headed back to the appartment and rested for a bit. "Gray?" Kai muttered. "Yeah?" "Uhh will you tell anyone..." He carried on. "What?" Gray asked. "Uhh I like..." "Pineapples?" "Yeah and those... I kinda like Poppuri" Gray bursted out laughing. "POPPURI!! HAHAHAHAHA! (How can he like Poppuri when there was hotter beach babes?!)" Kai lept up. "Shut up you Dick! please don't tell her.." Gray calmed down. "Fine." They both rested there heads as they slowly closed their eyes, waiting for life to bring a fresh new day.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunsets ~ Chapter Two

"Uhh... Kai?" There was no reply. What was this guy up to now? "(... I'll try to ring him.)" He flipped his old, rusty mobile out in a flash and dialed the numbers like a dash of lighting. A metallic sounding ring could be heard echoing around the empty wood work room. "H-Hello?" Kai's voice was muted by the sound of girls. "Where the fuck are you?!" ... It took a while for a reply, or if he replied before that, the voice of girls laughing was over heard. "Uhh... Can't talk to you now... Cya later" He hung up. "K-kai?!" Gray muttered to himself. "Dang perv..." He whipped on his work clothes and headed off to his work unit... Saibara's Blacksmiths ; The finest Blacksmiths around - Or so his old Grandad thought, but not Gray. Gray wasn't quite the determined man to judge on a blacksmiths that he struggled to even make the cheapest looking bracelet. He was a failure there. Why was life so crap to him? "Hey, Gray your late, again!" Gray ignored the bum and walked over to his work desk. A blonde girl opened the creaky door as the bell rang out. She went over to Saibara and asked him if she could buy a brush. "GRAY!" He called out. Gray came over with a brush and handed it to the girl... Wait... He knew this girl... "Here you g... (Oh shit... Its her from the beach)." He turned red and the girl did too, recognising his face. "Whats the hustle you love birds?!" Saibara was a deeply impatient man whom had no respect for the young kids but was far to respectful for the elders. "Now I want your arse out of here, Missy!" The embarrassed girl took her brush and left, not even having to pay for it since Saibara was far to annoyed with young people as to waiting for their pay. "Ah.. Work is finished. Cya!" Gray walked out of the door and saw the girl. "... (just walk past, Gray... Its just a harmless birdie...)" He tried to walk past but she stopped him. "Uhh Hey! What's your name?" He had been suspended from leaving now. He had to face her. He turned red just as he spoke. "Uhh, Gray..." She smiled. "Mines Claire. Good to meet someone new." Gray walked off back to his appartment. For once, Kai was actually there but he had brought his friend, Cliff over, who Gray knew was very unsocial. "Uhh.... Hey Gray!" He muttered. "Cliffs just hangin' out, dude. Don't mind him!" Kai answered. "I'm off." Gray exclaimed. "Uhh... Bye!" Cliff muttered for the last time. Gray for one, hated Cliff because of his constant 'Uhhs' and 'Umms'. He wandered off to what seemed to be a farm. One thing he didn't notice was that it was Claire's farm...


End file.
